Ice King
Ice King (Real name Simon Petrikov) Ice King is a ice wizard who was formely human but was turned immortal and inhuman by his crown and loss his sanity as a result of it. He is a character who has joined up with the heroes to restore the balance of the multi universe Physical Appearance Ice King is a short, blue skinned, old man with tiny fingers, pointy toes, and a long goblin like nose. His most common wardrobe is a dark blue tunic and he has a large beard that covers most of his body and white hair atop his head. Ice King is rarely seen without his crown on his hand and without it, he doesn't have any powers to use Personality Ice King is usually disagreeable and has a short-temper, He has been called a sociopath, however he is one of the few sympathetic sociopaths out there because he is a genuinely lonely person at heart and has a continual zeal to spend time with anyone who will tolerate his company which may have lead to why he likes hanging with the heroes. Ice King also write fanfictions about his "foes" Finn and Jake he at least has made them hear it. Ice King seems to only attack others upon being angered. His Old age and visions of supernatural creatures, have made Ice King insane. While Ice King comes off evil, doingbad things like kidnapping princesses he only acts like this because he is lonely, and desperate for companionship and attention from otters. His crown has made him insane over the years, affecting his social skills, causing him to do bad things, yet friendship, and companionship is all he really wants, but just goes about it the wrong way. Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Ice King made his debut here helping Finn and Marceline against the Daleks and joining forces with Bender and co to stop Uka Uka. He developed a friendship with the team and spend considerate time with them. Despite now knowing Jimmy Neutron well, when he died. Ice King was one of the few alongside Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth and King Julian who went to the funeral. He helped the Disney Angels against The Master, Hordak and Skulktor alongside Bender and co when they came into contract with them. Ice King even alleyed himself with The V Team when Bender told him about them. Alongside the others they saved the day and went to Scoruge and Fiona's wedding The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned and introduced himself to Dib and his others. Here he revealed his dark past to Lizbeth who asked him about it. Ice King helped them all through the story and has a big moment when he had a showdown with Joker and nearly killed him when Joker revealed he caused Ice King's insnaity. He learns that he has a relative alive from someone in the future and he desires to find who it is. Ice King is then invited by Julian to join him on vacation with his other friends and Ice King accepts being desprate for friends and likingg them. He backs his bags and joins the 8 of them. When Ice King learns that VIlgax and his alliegance, he bemoans about the universe always being in peril but bucks up quick to help his friends. Ice King makes many new friends with his 11 old pals and will make more as the story goes on. He uses his ice abilities to use in the ice world, uses his beard to fly his four friends to Santa's workshop and leads the way to rescue Santa. Once again Ice King shows bravery and he faces a muated Bubblegum again Veger due to how much he know Finn loves her. Although Finn may not like Bubblegum any more Friends: Finn, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Marceline, Django of the Dead, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Axel, Agent 9, The Disney Angels, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Darkwing, Peep, Edd, Nina Cortex, Boomer, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Luciaus and his gang, Emperor X, Nibbler, Noob, Scorpion, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Jack O Lanturn, Princess Bubblegum, Shining Armor, Sagat, Snide, Dr House, Gnowman, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Jake, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance Enemies: The Lich, Richardio, Marceline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, The Joker, Tarus Bulba, No Heart, Vilgax and his alliegnace Trivia While he was human, He is also a wizard due to his crown making him inhuman Ice King is immune to mindcontrol due to the jewels in his crown He falls asleep with his eyes open sometimes He is the same age as Marceline Ice King is not as much of a coward as he seems, He has helped FInn defeat the Lich and single handly trashed The Joker once. He loves ninja stuff, playing video games and owns a drum set He may kidnap Princesses but he does have restrictions in age. He wouldn't kidnap Bubblegum when she became younger, Flame Princess because it's sucide, Morbucks because she's a self proclaimed one or Starfire because she's married to Bender and she is the queen of her planet His visions where he sees his spirits from his wizards eyes are very real ice king 1.png ice king 2.png Ice king 3.png ice king 4.png ice king 5.png ice king 6.png ice king 7.png ice king 8.png ice king 9.png ice king 11.png Ice king 41.png 703px-Icekingcomp.jpg AT_PR_HollyJolly_04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Anti Villains Category:Elementals Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Major Characters